Um convite a K9999
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: Um dia, Angel resolve convidar seu amigo K9999 para passar o dia juntos... vamos ver o que acontece com eles ...


Um dia, Angel resolve convidar seu amigo K9999 para passar o dia juntos... vamos ver o que acontece com eles ...

Angel: Ei Kei, você quer ir ver um filme?

K9999: Ficou louca? Eu tenho coisas melohres para fazer, se não ... acabar com K 'e Kula, aqueles imbecis!

Angel: Você é invejoso isso porque você gosta da Kula, essa é razão pelo qual você o odeia!

K9999: QUEEE? EU GOSTO DELA? O / P

Angel: Acho que sim ... n.n

K9999: Esta louca ... Bem, irei com você a esta m de cinema, mas se as pessoas começarem a me olhar pelo fato deu pareçer um monstro...eu não vou em ezitar em matar esses insetos.

Angel: Se assim preferir ...

K9999 vai com a Angel assistir ao filme, e como era de se esperar, Angel vai para ver um filme de romance.

K9999: O que é esse lixo?

Angel: Vai ser apenas por um tempo, e você prometeu assistir o filme comigo ... juntos.

K9999: o diabo com o filme!

Com muito custo (mesmo!) Angel consegue convencer K9999 a assisti-lo.O filme foi tão romântica que Angel chorava e acima de tudo,chegava ao ponto de abraçar o seu amigo insano que ...

K9999: Angel...maldição, para quem sofreu espancamentos e treinamentos duros você não consegue suportar a um filme que não tem nem piada!

Angel: é que ... SNIF ... é ... tão lindo! TTTT

K9999: não parece nada com você ... deveria ser mais normal.

Angel: ¬ ¬ E você é bastante normal.

Eles saem do cinema. Angel pensava que esse dia era a sua única chance de dizer o que ela sente por K9999. Depois de muito pensar ela diz:

Angel: Quer ir a um jogo de beisebol?

K9999: Que? Se você quiser ... são apenas alguns pedaços de m de madeira para bater numa bola de bo.

Angel: Ora! Animo. temos que ir ... vamos!

Eles sobem até o carro da Angel, um carro de luxo, claro que ela é quem dirige.

K9999: Você chama isso ai de carro?

Angel: Céus Kei, tudo que você encontra tem uma falha ... Olhe em um espelho.

K9999: Muito obrigado pelo elogio ... ¬ ¬ (sarcástico)

Angel: hihi n.n. .. Eu sempre coloco um pouco de humor.

K9999: Tire esse sorrisinho da caraca.

Angel: Por que? Você fica sem jeito de ver o meu sorriso?

K9999: N-não ... bem ... não enche vai!

Angel: Só você mesmo...

K9999: Já chegamos? Já estou entediado aqui dentro.

Angel: Perdoem-me por ter ficado entediado! (sarcástica) Por que você tem tanto odio assim pelo K'?

K9999: Isso e uma coisa na qual ... NÂO TE INTERESSA!

Angel: Você é rude e vulgar isso sim!

K9999: Cala-se e continue dirigindo!

Angel: n.n "Ele é vulgar e rude,mas eu adoro esse jeito dele."

K9999: ¬ ¬ (olhando para fora da janela) Angel eu ... Nah! Esquece.

Angel: o.o. .. n.n

Desde sua chegada ao beisebol, Angel esta muito animada por estar vendo um bom jogo de baseball com o seu "amado" K9999.

Angel: Isto não é genial?!

K9999: ¬ ¬ sim,que emoção...

Vinte minutos depois ...

K9999: EI! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! O ARBITRO FOI COMPRADO!

Pessoas: SIM! COMPRADO!

Angel: Que bom que está se divertindo ... Kei n.n

K9999: MALDITO SEJÁ ESSES ARBITROS!

Angel: n.n

Após o jogo, Angel inventa de comer em algum restaurante.

Angel: iremos ao Burger King (?) Não é agradável?

K9999: Hã? sim, sim, é, sim, sim, aquilo que é ... bem ... agradavel! Estou faminto.

Angel: sim n.n

Eles deixam o carro e entram no Burger King e Angel já ia pedindo ...

Angel: Eu quero um hambúrguer, batatas, refrigerante e me ve uma salada ...

K9999: Angel se você continuar comendo gordura desse jeito ... acho que você não passa daquela porta.

Angel: você é um tolo!

K9999: Como!? Se eu sou um tolo você é o que?

Garçom: E você meu jovem? n.n vai pedir?

K9999: Vejamos ... Quero tudo que tiver aqui hum ... tem amendoim?

Garçom: HUM? O.O

K9999: Por que esta me olhando assim? Mova seu traseiro!

Angel: Mas Kei! Não trouxe dinheiro suficiente.

K9999: Você nuca ouviu falar em usar a força bruta?

Saindo do restaurante...

Angel: Eu gosto desse lugar mas eles tem pouca comida ... o que você acha?

K9999: ... (pensativo)

Angel: Kei ... ?

K9999: Hã ... desculpe ... eu não te ouvi.

Angel: O que ouve?

K9999: Bem ... é que ... eu nunca ... me dirverti ... tanto hoje.

Angel: n.n

Paira no ar um silência que fica incômodo para ambos ... alguém deveria acabar com aquele silêncio ...

Angel: Kei ...

K9999: Angel ...

Falam simultaneamente.

Os dois: Esqueçe ...

K9999 vira de costas e começa a falar.

K9999: Eu ... ia dizer ... dizer ... que ...

Angel: O que?

K9999: Eu ... (novamente ele vira de costas) eu quero lhe dizer que ... Angel ...

Angel: K9999 ... Eu ... sigo você sempre ... até ao dia em que eu morrer ... eu serei a sua fiel serva ...

K9999: Não me leve a mal ... mas ... (continua de costas) não te vejo como uma serva ...

Angel: Ah, não?

K9999: Não ... eu ... esquece ... o que você quer fazer agora?

Angel: Dizer que te amo ... (diz suavimente)

K9999: (surpreendido) Como pode amar um monstro como eu? Eu não mereço ... ser amado ... por você ...

Angel: Pelo menos ... olhe para mim e me diga por que!

K9999: (volta a olha-la) Por que ... não estou dizendo que não te adoro ... mas ... não mereço que ninguém me ame ... sou tão cruel com as pessoas.

Angel: Kei ... n.n não diga isso ... todos merecem ser amados ... não é idiota? Abra seus olhos ...

K9999: Não me chame assim e meus olhos estão abertos!

Angel: ¬ ¬ Foi modo de dizer. n.n

K9999: Me desculpe ... tudo o que você disse ... é verdade.Eu sou um idiota, eu sei ...

Angel: Kei ...

K9999: (Ele a abraça fortemente)

Angel: O.O O ... O que esta ...

K9999: Shhhh

Ele põe o dedo indicador nos labios dela fazendo-a se calar

K9999: Agora só quero uma coisa de você ...

Angel: ... O que ...

Ele a beija carinhosamente, mas foi um beijo bastante apaixonado e sobre a luz do luar.

E assim foi o dia especial ...

FIM


End file.
